


Little Green Bow

by mhunter10



Series: Trans Mickey [10]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Trans, Christmas Presents, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Ian notices that Mickey is struggling with his binder and gets an idea.





	

Mickey winced as he tried to find a position that didn’t have safety pins slicing into his skin. He shoved a hand up his shirt, cursing under his breath at the discomfort. He didn’t know what felt worse, the sharp digging or that he felt exposed.

Ian sat next to him on the couch. They were watching Elf because it was the lesser evil than The Polar Express, but Mickey had been shifting and adjusting since he got to the Gallagher’s. Ian looked at him worriedly.

Mickey sighed, exasperated, giving up the struggle. “My…my binder…got a rip in it a week ago,” he explained, trying to get comfortable again, “…tried to fix it with safety pins.”

Ian nodded. “But doesn’t that hurt you?”

Mickey shrugged, immediately regretting the movement. “Like a mother fucker, but it’s the only one I have and I can’t go back to fucking ace bandages,” he looked away and down, then added, “I still have the bruises.”

Ian looked sympathetic, which was more than Mickey could ask for from anyone who didn’t understand what it felt like to have to squish and flatten the life out of yourself on purpose, just to feel somewhat good. He rubbed at his back gently, staying low so he wouldn’t mess with the garment.

“Would you feel better taking it off right now or leaving it on?” he asked quietly, looking at Mickey.

Mickey thought for a moment. He remembered when he first got the thing; what a relief it was. Now it was pretty much betraying him in the most uncool way. He took a deep breath.

“Off?” he eyed Ian, asking a silent question. It was the same one he always asked, if it was okay. If Ian was okay with Mickey breaking the illusion for a moment. And Ian’s response was always the same.

“Okay,” he got up and grabbed their empty beers, “be right back.”

Mickey nodded, knowing what he meant by leaving. He watched him go. They’d been alone in the house for most of the day, a rare occurrence. He slowly pulled his arms into his shirt and under two tanks. He unzipped his binder and the release was as satisfying as always. But what he was worried about was where the pins had cut him and the frayed material rubbed. He hissed, finally removing it. He quickly shoved it in his backpack, eager to get it out of his sight. It was like voluntary torture sometimes, although that didn’t dampen how it made him feel having it on.

He was examining a pretty gnarly patch of skin that had been irritated, when Ian returned with new beers and Doritos. He pulled his shirts down, not sure if Ian had actually seen anything. He handed him a beer and sat back down, grabbing a handful of chips.

Mickey sipped his beer and settled in closer, already feeling ten times better. Ian turned to something non-Christmas related and that made him even happier. He leaned over and kissed his cheek; a silent thanks.

Ian smiled at him and offered him the bag, but there was something in his eyes.

It was two weeks before Christmas when Ian handed him a box with a little green bow. He just shrugged when Mickey glared at him, so he opened it anyway.

Mickey unwrapped the tissue paper and pulled out a new binder. His mouth opened as he stared at it. It was flesh colored and had no zippers or clasps or buttons. The elastic was somehow stronger but more stretchy. The fabric felt soft and satiny. It was his size. It would fit. It was perfect.

He looked up at Ian. “But…how…what…why…” he laughed, exasperated with his incoherent babble.

Ian grinned. “I started saving a little more. Mandy pitched in, even Debbie a little. Mandy helped a lot actually, and Lindsay,” he ducked his head, suddenly looking nervous. “I didn’t like what I saw, Mick. I just want you to be happy and safe.”

Mickey sat there not knowing how he could possibly have people in his life that cared that much about him. So many emotions filled him and thoughts, but he couldn’t find the right words to express them and that was fucking frustrating because his boyfriend was waiting for him to say something with that puppy dog face and fuck.

“Do you like it?” Ian prompted, worried he’d overstepped some boundary.

Then Mickey threw his arms around him and hugged him tight, for once not caring that there was nothing stopping Ian from feeling all of him. He kissed him hard and they laughed into each others mouths.

“I guess you like it,” Ian said against his lips.

Mickey nodded, grinning and pulling him in for another kiss.


End file.
